


Better Days

by Star55



Category: Glee, Glee/Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Glee/Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt notices that the guy in the back of the bar is always brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Days  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Steve Rogers (A Glee/Avengers AU crossover)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,100+  
>  **Summary:** Kurt notices that the guy in the back of the bar is always brooding.  
>  **Warnings:** AU. Crossover. Slight angst. Bartender!Kurt. Riding.  
>  **A/N:** Umm. Happy 4th of July? As always, thanks to for everything. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Kurt didn’t know how long he had been wiping out the glass in his hand but he couldn’t seem to take his attention away from the guy brooding in a back corner of the bar. He had been sitting there all night, nursing beer after beer but he didn’t even look drunk like most of the other guys in the bar did. 

He looked… sad, Kurt thought. His shoulders, as broad as they were, were completely tense. The grip he held on his pitcher of beer was tight and if Kurt didn’t know any better, he would have assumed the guy would be one to easily start a fight. He didn’t though. He just sat there, slowly drinking his beers, staring down at the table in front of him.

“We’re about to close up,” Kurt called out, making the blonde guy look at him.

“Oh,” was the response.

The man stood and Kurt thought he recognised him but pushed it aside. The guy had probably been a regular at the bar and Kurt would have served him.

“You alright?” Kurt asked as the guy came closer.

“Uh…” 

Kurt watched as the frown deepened on the man’s face before he shrugged. 

“I’ve seen better days.”

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know how that feels.”

The guy lingered at the bar as Kurt put the last of the glasses he’d washed away. 

“Say,” Kurt started. “Do you want to come back to mine?”

He normally wasn’t as forward as that but the guy just looked like he could use a good romp in the sheets or at the very least a good cuddle. Kurt was excellent at both.

The guy looked at him and shook his head. “No… I couldn’t,” he replied.

“Okay,” Kurt replied, trying not to show his disappointment. 

“I’m Steve, by the way.”

Kurt smiled and shook the outstretched hand. “Kurt.”

The next night, Steve was back at the bar again. This time, he didn’t look as sad and as tense, which Kurt thought was an improvement. He still sat at the back of the room, at a table all by himself. 

Kurt took over another beer and set it in front of Steve. “This one’s on me,” he said. “How are you feeling today?”

Steve looked up. “Better,” he replied. “Thanks for the beer.”

Kurt smiled at him and headed back to the bar where there were people wanting more drinks. He served them all, occasionally letting his gaze wander over to where Steve was sitting.

By the third night, Steve didn’t look as upset, which Kurt thought was a great improvement.

The fourth night, Steve was back to his brooding self and Kurt felt his heart ache for him. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with Steve or what was going on in his life for him to be so upset but he hated seeing it. He knew what it was like to be lonely, to be constantly alone and to have no one to talk to. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer now,” Steve said on the sixth night.

Kurt looked up and nodded. “Okay,” he replied. “Let me just lock up.”

They walked the short distance to Kurt’s apartment and the atmosphere grew tense as Kurt let Steve into his home. Steve had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Would you like a drink?” Kurt offered.

Steve nodded and followed Kurt to his kitchen. Before Kurt could even open the bottle, Steve was kissing him. It was a desperate kind of kiss. One that Kurt hadn’t experienced in a long time. It was like Steve was trying to get all of his emotions out all at once just by kissing him. 

Kurt gripped onto Steve’s shoulders and kissed back. He moaned as the kiss grew softer, sweeter before stopping all together. 

“Wow,” Kurt mumbled as they parted.

Steve pressed his forehead against Kurt’s own, his breathing heavy and harsh to Kurt’s ears. 

“C’mon,” Kurt said, taking Steve’s hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Kurt pulled off his shirt and stepped closer to Steve once more, reaching for the zipper of his brown leather jacket. Kurt slipped the jacket off Steve’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor before reaching up and kissing Steve once again.

They fell onto the bed, kissing hastily, like it was going to be their last ever moment with someone. Steve was warm and hard underneath Kurt as he settled on top of him. 

They undressed each other and Kurt pulled back to fumble in his bedside drawer, reaching for lube and condoms. He set them on the pillow next to Steve’s head and looked down at him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kurt asked softly.

Steve nodded and Kurt opened the lube. Kurt coated his own fingers and reached behind himself to stretch himself open. Steve’s mouth dropped open at the sight and he quickly poured some lube on his own fingers, his replacing Kurt’s inside of Kurt. 

Kurt moaned and pressed his forehead onto Steve’s shoulder as Steve stretched him open. He kissed where his lips were against Steve’s skin and he bucked down onto Steve’s fingers. 

“I’m ready,” Kurt said. 

Kurt reached for a condom and ripped the packet open. He rolled the condom down onto Steve and coated his erection with lubricant. Kurt hastily wiped his hands on the sheets before guiding Steve’s cock to his entrance, sinking down on him slowly.

They both stilled for a few long moments. Kurt let himself get used to the sensation of having a cock inside of him before moving his hips. He could feel Steve’s cock sliding out of him and he slammed his hips back down, taking him in completely once more.

Steve groaned below him and his hands came to rest on Kurt’s hips, holding him steady. Kurt moved again, setting a rhythm between them. Steve thrust upwards and Kurt groaned loudly. He fucked himself down on Steve’s cock, meeting every one of Steve’s thrusts with his own.

Kurt could feel his orgasm nearing and he wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking it. 

Kurt moaned as he came, his muscles clenching down around Steve as he did. Steve let out a groan and came moments later, still holding onto Kurt’s hips.

Their heavy breaths filled the room and Kurt looked down at Steve, giving him a small smile. He pulled off and his eyes closed automatically at the loss. When he opened them again, Steve had already disposed of the condom and was reaching for tissues to clean them both up with.

Kurt settled back on the bed, breathing still erratic. He turned to Steve who seemed a lot more relaxed.

“Feeling better, Captain?” Kurt asked.

Steve’s head shot up at the name and Kurt smiled softly. He leaned over and kissed Steve on the lips. 

“It’s okay,” Kurt said. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
